


Maiko Week 2020 Drabbles

by crime_lord_amidala



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, events, for ro <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_lord_amidala/pseuds/crime_lord_amidala
Summary: a collection of 7 drabbles written for each prompt of Maiko week.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	1. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreylover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreylover98/gifts).



> they're very loosely connected to the prompts but it's FINE

Turning the rock over in his hand, Zuko looked out over the sea. He recalled the day he’d found it, wrapped up in silk amongst his haphazardly packed belongings in the weeks succeeding his banishment.

He remembered the day Mai had gifted it to him, the memory clouded in nostalgia and bittersweet homesickness he felt for a happier time.

A stone heart.

She’d found it on the soft white beaches of Ember Island, and brought it to him, their moment spent whispering sweet promises of a future that could never be now. A future that was lost because of _him._


	2. Izumi

She had sprung into their lives at the height of a monsoon, a storm of fire that refused to be extinguished. Her eyes held a glare that could shoot daggers across continents, her mind made of stone, her laughter like chimes in the wind.

She was theirs, their love and their future and their legacy and _perfect_.

How could anyone not love her? She was an endless spring of joy.

Her inner fire rivalled any firebender, her flame searing in her words, and her warmth enveloping in her song. Nothing could take her away from them, their one love.

Izumi.


	3. Reunion

Ba Sing Se burned around him. The walls crumbled and the troops rolled in as they made their way out of the city.

He hadn’t seen her in so long. The thought came crashing through his mind, that what if… What if she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore? What if she regarded him with the same cold look he’d seen her give to so many others?

He climbed the steel heights of his sister’s ship, breaking the summit finally to see… her.

She glanced his way, expression stone falling into silk soft. He was home. Finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @owlsantuary


End file.
